Talk:Nidalee/@comment-24088040-20131105120604/@comment-4875928-20131110155625
No i dont think she is OP but is still border line on it (still was used in LCS and wasnt used in world's only because it didnt fit any of the team comps thoes team's were using - full poke team is not so viable anymore thx to jayce nerfes). Yes her Q is way to strong for such a low cd/range/mana costs and to top it all it also makes huge dmg to a low lvl enemy if you are in cougar... But the most annoying part is that it still often happens that the spear is invisible till it hits you, and thats just total bullshit - and no i dont have problems with dodging (but mostly i have in team 1-2 geniuse's who ignore spears and walk purposly into them). For example if Jinx wants to snipe you from behind a wall iwth her zap you will see it comming, the same goes for Xeraths Q ect, but if you are moving and nida throws the spear not exacly at you but at the place where you are moving (so that it will hit) you will be hitted by invisible spear. Also the 40% mr/ar debuff is broken as shit with such a powerfull poke spell (there is a reason why ppl/pro's still fear her and if she her team is ahead you have practicly no comeback thx to her 1 invisinble Q hit (on 5s cd) 1 squishy dead or almost dead. They should either hard nerf (remake) the javelin, or decently nerf her movement/%armor and mr reduction/heal skills since she cant have both and then can buff her cougar form so that it is not only used (in 95% of the cases) for escape. Personally i would leave the javelin, but i would nerf the heal/movement/%armor and mr reduction, so that she isnt so anti fun to play vs (and riot complained about old eve when ppl on every forum are annoyed for far longer time then by old eve or even akali who for no reason is constantly nerfed ty to the NA community). For this i would buff the cougar form so that nida player's actually could use it for other purpose then escape (what even pro's do)... WIth it maybe they could change the Q to deal % current HP dmg so it would be effective vs full hp targets (AP scaling) but would requier to go cougar form to kill off enemy. Every artillery champ has a movement weakness and is squishy with no heal, but nida has the same qualities of thoes champs but has also all that what thoes champ's are missing (even jayce can be chased to some degree) and thats just to much for 1 kit. ---- and pls dont compare nasus's ulti (who has by the way an in build weak spot in his kit) with 1 minute cd or something, to a 5 cd spell who can take down all the hp you got from the ult in 1 hit (and the champ has no weak points in his kit so its a safe pick that with high reward)... this just makes you look stupid dude.